


Hunger

by okikagu143



Category: Kagura/Okita Sougo - Fandom, okitaxkagura
Genre: #okitaxkagura, F/M, Kagura/Okita Sougo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okikagu143/pseuds/okikagu143
Summary: He was annoyed.......and something else. It was China's fault.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo, okitaxkagura - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Okikagu so please go on easy with me   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this oneshot. They were aged up here, 18 and 22.

They were in his apartment at the living room, sitting side by side, enjoying the warmth of the kotatsu. Or rather, only the damn brat is enjoying the moment.  
Sougo is leaning on the table, head propped up with one elbow and a hand cradling his chin while watching a certain vermillion-haired glutton gobble all the food he bought because he somehow lost on their silly competition.  
Flashback:  
Today’s brawl has just ended and they were taking a break on their favorite bench.  
“Seems like you’re getting all rusty China.” He said with a smug look on his face.  
“Really? If I remember correctly, you’re the one who was beaten to a pulp, yes?” She fired back.  
“Beaten to a pulp?” He snorted. “It’s obvious that you had a hard time dealing with me.” He turned his head and eyed her from head to foot. “It is you who look like a mess China girl….and you smell.”  
She clenched her fist as she gave a murderous glare. She opened her mouth but---  
“Plus you’re getting uglier each day” he added as a final touch.  
That’s it!  
“FUCK YOU!! You should not comment on how a lady looks when you yourself has looked like a smelly Chihuahua ever since the world began!!” She shouted with her finger pointing at him. How she wished she could fire a baka beam to eliminate this asshole.  
“Lady? Where?” He acted as if searching the area.  
“You freakin’ stupid, idiotic imbecile!!!”  
“Nice one China, but if you’re going to learn a new word, might as well learn the synonyms. There’s too much redundancy on the last line.” He deadpanned.  
“Don’t act cool or smart, it doesn’t suit you, yes? That’s why you hardly have friends let alone a girlfriend!”  
He was taken aback by her last statement but recovered quickly. “Excuse me? I can get any girl I want. Unlike you, you ugly China piggy.”  
“Who are you calling piggy!? I have a nice feminine body, yes? Yours look like a rotten dried twig!”  
“Is that a joke? I cannot see the ‘nice feminine body’ and sorry to break it to you but actually many women have been fantasizing about this twig.” He gave her a mischievous look. “How about you, China? Has any guy ever tried to approach a female gorilla like you?”  
Damn his sadistic evil grin!  
“O-of course!” It was true….err, at some degree. Kagura indeed grew as a head-turner, but all those heads will be snapped out of their respective necks if the owners try to come near her. (Please note that this brutality was applicable to the male population only, brought by a certain perm-head and glasses.)  
Which is why…… our heroine…… has no experience…..yet….. to actual dating…..as of this moment.  
With this realization, she fell silent.  
Dammit! How can she justify her response now?! She has to think of something! Anything to beat the damned sadist!  
Sougo on the other hand, was trying so, so hard not to laugh his ass out. China girl looks constipated. Her brows are furrowed, eyes unfocused, lips pursed. She’s obviously racking her brain for a good comeback! He laughed eventually. It infuriated her and he laughed even more.  
After regaining composure, he said “Let’s settle this with a bet.” He smirked and crossed his legs looking formal but emitting his sadistic aura. He looked straight in her eyes. As if taking the hint, she smirked back. There’s no way she’ll back down. “How?”  
“Let other people decide about this. First to get a date from a random stranger wins. The loser will do dogeza ten times.”  
She grinned. “Don’t drool once you see how my charms work, stupid sadist.”  
He only laughed once more.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was confident, he’s the bishounen after all. A super sadist to boot. Making any girl submit to him is soooooo easy. It’s my win.  
While scanning the area for a possible “victim”, he saw China on the other side of the park. And his pupils dilated.  
The brat is acting all cutesy to a random guy. Damn her. She’s wearing that sinful dress which exposes her thighs and dear god, she knows how to flaunt them now. She’s fidgeting and she hugged herself, emphasizing her “lumps”. The guy clearly enjoys the view. Damn him.  
He was too engrossed by the scene unfolding that he was not able to move or talk to anyone at all. He just stood there as he watched her. He can’t make out what she’s saying though. He can only see her pleading eyes, slight blush on her cheeks, pouting lips, grown figure, exposed skin of her legs…  
Shit.  
Something stirred up.  
Inside him.  
His mouth agape when he saw the guy, red-faced and nodding in excitement while scratching the back of his head. And China, fuckin’ China, smiled and giggled like an idiot. An ugly idiot.  
After wrapping things up with the random fucker—I mean stranger, China rushed to him, grinning “Did you see that sadist? I won!” She laughed, celebrating her victory; unaware of his dark aura.  
“What the hell was that?”  
She was caught off guard. “What the hell was what?”  
He glared at her--- so deadly she felt chills in her spine. And no, it was not out of his sadism.  
He turned his back and walk away.  
“What the-! Oi sadist!” She ran to him, pulled his sleeve and forced him to face her. She ignored the icy look he’s giving her. “What’s the problem you dummy?! You’re being a sore loser, yes?”  
Sougo’s expression didn’t change and it irritated her more. “Answer me you dumbass!”  
“Fuck off China, and forget the deal.”  
“It was you who started this, yes?!”  
“I said fuck off.”  
She gritted her teeth and punched him. He landed on his butt. He held his sore cheek as he readied himself to attack her, but he stopped.  
China was on the verge of crying. “I hate it when someone’s turning their back on me! It reminds me of the past, yes? You could’ve just punched me or kicked me or sent me flying across the park if you’re mad!” She shut her eyes as tears threaten to fall.  
He stared at her for a moment---weighing the situation if he should punch her back or what. He sighed. “Fine. Stop whining and hold that snot up your nose. It’s disgusting.”  
“Damn you sadist, you better treat me with food, yes? Or else I’ll disembowel you!” She said in between sobs while wiping some tears with her right forearm.  
End of flashback  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He is still annoyed…..but dominantly there is something else…..  
His mind keeps on replaying that specific scene where China was working her charms.  
pleading eyes, slight blush on her cheeks, pouting lips, grown figure, exposed skin of her legs…  
Having her at close proximity is not helping at all. He keeps on glancing at her.  
“What’s with the look?! It’s irritating, yes? Are you asking for a fight??  
“…”  
He sighed and fixed his eyes on hers.  
‘What??!!” With a vein popping on her head, she stood up, grabbed him on his collar and shook him while he just stares at her with a deadpan look. “Have you lost your tongue you damn Chihuahua?? Speak up or I’ll punch you in the throat!!”  
“I’m…….hungry.”  
“Then why the hell are you staring at me like an idiot instead of grabbing something to eat??!!”  
Sougo didn’t reply. He only stared at her---at those cerulean blue eyes.  
pleading eyes…  
She yanked his face closer. She was still ranting but he cannot hear it anymore. Her face is red in anger.  
slight blush on her cheeks…  
His gaze fell down to her lips.  
pouting lips…  
His hand is about to move but---  
“ARE YOU LISTENING SADIST??!!”  
With his ever deadpan look, he returned his gaze to her eyes.  
Then with one swift swirling motion of his legs, he managed to trip her and she landed on her back. Before she could even react, he pinned her down. His hands gripping her wrists above her head.  
Clueless, Kagura could only glare at her rival. “You bastard! Why can’t you stop being a jerk and just eat peacefully if you’re really hungr---”  
“China,”  
She froze. It was odd.  
His voice is cold……and hot?  
He sounded threatening……and yearning?  
Her heart suddenly beats faster.  
What the hell is wrong with Sadist? Why does he sound like that? Why does his eyes look dark? Why does his stare felt like she was being dominated?  
She starts to feel uncomfortable.  
“O-oi, cut it out! Dammit! Go eat if you’re really hungry!”  
“China,”  
She gulped before she stared right back at him.  
“It’s a different kind of hunger…”


End file.
